1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to measuring rules and more particularly, to measuring rules having leveling devices incorporated therein.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There are in the prior art a variety of measuring rules which incorporate leveling devices. One such measuring rule is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,616 to Jansson. Jansson teaches a telescoping measuring device having two scales affixed thereto, one for taking outside measurements and one for taking inside measurements. Apparently, the Jannson rule can be used to take direct readings when utilizing the inside measurement scale. The Jansson rule also incorporates a pair of leveling viles. The Jansson rule cannot be used to take measurements greater than its overall length without there being some arithmetic computation of the part of the user. Further, the Jansson rule does not provide fingertip gripping channels which allow control and manipulation of the rule without obscuring a portion of the scale.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,331 to Peterson et al. teaches another extensible measuring device. The Peterson et al device incorporates a vertically extendable slide which engages a wheel which is rotated in response to the movement of the vertical slide. The wheel acts as a counter to measure the distance which the vertical slide is extended. Such distance must be read and then added to the length of the tool. Therefore, Peterson et al. does not have direct read capabilities. The Peterson et al rule also does not provide fingertip gripping channels which allow control and manipulation of the rule without obscuring a portion of the scale.